This invention relates to sunscreens or visors that can be attached to chairs or seats, in particular a sunscreen that can be used with a child's car seat.
Numerous types of automobile safety seats are available today for the safe transportation of infants and small children. The primary consideration in the design for these seats has been the safety of the child in the event of a collision or sudden stop. While a child is sitting in the car seat, it is desirable to enhance its comfort by shielding its face from sunlight without completely obstructing the child's view. Various proposals for providing shading of the infant in the car seat have resulted in designs that are specifically configured for one particular seat, or require permanent fastening devices to be fixed to the seats.
One object of this invention is to provide a variable position sunscreen that can be quickly and easily attached or removed from a child's seat. It is another object of this invention to provide a child's seat sunscreen that can be adapted to be readily attached to a variety of different child seat designs. It is still another object of this invention to provide a child's seat sunscreen that, once it is properly positioned on the seat, can be locked into that position by hand so that it will not be jarred out of position from the vibrations and jolts of the car ride.